1. Technical Field
This invention relates to locating devices and, more particularly, to a vehicle locating device for determining a location of a parked vehicle in a crowded parking lot.
2. Prior Art
People often times go to the mall, to the airport or to sporting events where they park there vehicle among hundreds of other vehicles. After spending several hours going about their business, it is not uncommon for persons to forget exactly where they had previously parked their vehicle. This is rather inconvenient, especially if the person is carrying heavy parcels or bags, or if it is late at night and the parking area is poorly lit. The latter situation is also dangerous for woman or the elderly that are by themselves. As such, several attempts have been made to assist people in locating their vehicle in large parking areas.
One prior art example discloses a vehicle locator device that includes a base adhesively attached to the exterior roof surface of an automotive vehicle. A connector member is pivotally mounted on the base, and a cylindrical mast attachment member is pivotally attached to the connector member. The multiple pivot connections enable the mast to be adjusted between a prone, or inactive, position lying against the automobile roof surface, and an upstanding, or active, position projecting generally vertically upwardly from the roof surface. A flag is attached to the upper end of the mast to provide an indication of the vehicle location when the vehicle is parked in a crowded parking lot.
One disadvantage of the locator device is that when the mast is in the prone position, it is likely to rattle against the roof surface, especially when the vehicle is moving on rough roads or through light winds. The pivotal connections further promote such rattling. Another disadvantage of the device is that the device is adhesively attached to the roof surface. Over time, the adhesive connection would tend to mar the finish on the roof surface. Also, the device is conspicuous in the prone position; thus, some motorists might consider the device to detract from the appearance of the vehicle. Further, while the vehicle is moving, with the device in the prone position, the flag would very likely flap back and forth in the vehicle wind-stream, thereby creating an annoying flapping sound.
A further disadvantage of the device is that when the mast is in its active or upstanding position, the flag may not be readily visible to the motorist located far away from the vehicle. A flag, formed of a flexible cloth material, would tend to hang downwardly alongside the mast, so as to be relatively inconspicuous when viewed from points far away from the vehicle. Yet another problem is that the various pivotable connections are formed by screws that require screw driver adjustment to achieve a desired friction drag. Most motorists do not want to keep a screw driver on hand for adjustment purposes.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle locating device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a vehicle locating device that is easy and convenient to use, durable in design, and improves the security of the user. Instead of searching aimlessly through a parking lot for a misplaced car, the raised flag or light directs the person straight towards their vehicle. This saves a considerable amount of time and effort, especially when carrying heavy bags after shopping or when searching for the parked car in a thunderstorm. The system proves especially useful to forgetful individuals, women, night shift workers, and single travelers by minimizing the amount of time spent wandering around parking lots at night, which might pose a personal security risk.